


Moondance

by vailann



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Christmas, Established Relationship, Gryffindor Common Room, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Holding Hands, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Shrieking Shack, Sirius Black as Padfoot, Werewolf Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vailann/pseuds/vailann
Summary: It's the night of the full moon during Christmas Break at Hogwarts, and Sirius and Remus are there to keep each other company.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 43
Collections: Wolfstar Games 2020





	Moondance

**Author's Note:**

> Team Touch
> 
> Prompt: 
> 
> [Moondance by Van Morrison](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7kfYOGndVfU)

To the sound of the breezes that blow

And I'm trying to please to the calling

Of your heart-strings that play soft and low

And all the night's magic seems to whisper and hush

And all the soft moonlight seems to shine in your blush

Can I just have one more moondance with you, my love

\- Moondance by Van Morrison 

  
  


The sun was almost completely set by the time Sirius began to walk down to the Whomping Willow. The silver light of the moon was shining bright enough that he could see where he was going without having to use  _ Lumos. _ Sirius trudged through the fresh blanket of snow, watching as snowflakes lightly fell all around him. 

It was the week before Christmas, and the winter holiday at Hogwarts. Almost all of the students had gone home on the Hogwarts Express two days ago, James and Peter included. James would’ve stayed, but his parents wanted him to come home. That left Remus and Sirius to keep each other company, and during a full moon as well. It wouldn’t be the first time Padfoot had to keep the Wolf company by himself. One time last year James and Peter ended up getting detention on a full moon for a rather destructive prank that they did not include Sirius in, much to his chagrin. Besides, the Wolf did have a certain fondness for Padfoot, over Prongs and Wormtail. 

Sirius whispered a warming spell on himself to keep out the chill. He was almost to the tree. 

He quickly transformed into Padfoot before coming near. He scampered over the large roots and carefully went up to press the knot in the base of the tree with his nose. The Whomping Willow immediately stilled, and he entered the secret passage to the Shrieking Shack. 

Somehow it was even colder in the damp passageway. Luckily it didn’t affect him as much due to his coat of thick black fur. Padfoot’s ears perked as the low howls of the Wolf started. He could hear the sound of it pacing across the creaky wooden floorboards. He saw the weak light at the end of the tunnel, making it to the end soon enough. 

The Wolf stopped to look at Padfoot, then approached him in silence. The Wolf brushed past him, fur against fur. Padfoot waited for the spark of recognition in the Wolf’s eyes, as he always did, it barely took a second.

  
  


Several hours later the Wolf was gone, and Remus was back. He slept softly on the ground, covered in new scratches and a few bruises. All and all, the moon had been unexpectedly kind this month.

Padfoot dragged a threadbare blanket over to Remus before laying down beside him in order to keep him warm, fur against skin. Outside, the sun was rising in a glow of pink and purple. 

A quarter of an hour went by, and then Sirius came out of the Whomping Willow in time for him to not be noticed by Madam Pomfrey while on his way back up to the castle. He hated having to leave Remus in the morning so as to not get caught. The nights when the Wolf came out hadn’t caused Remus serious injury in a long while, but Sirius couldn’t stop himself from worrying. 

  
  


After going to Gryffindor tower to change his clothes, Sirius made it to the Great Hall without a hassle. A breakfast without any of his friends proved to be quite lonely. And after less than twenty minutes of forcing himself to eat while staring at the perfectly trimmed Christmas trees lining the walls, Sirius couldn’t help himself from swiftly making his way to the infirmary. 

Madam Pomfrey eyed him on the way in, but she knew very well by now that there was absolutely nothing she could do or say to stop Sirius from seeing his boyfriend. 

There was always a sudden pang in his heart whenever he saw Remus after a full moon, alarmingly pale, with dark circles under his eyes, and covered with a bandage or two. As usual, he was resting semi-peacefully. Sirius pulled a chair over to the side of Remus’s bed, running his hand gently through Remus’s curly brown hair as a soundless greeting. Sirius took Remus’s hand and held it tenderly. There he sat, unaware of the passing of time. There was nowhere else in the entire world where he would rather be right now. He belonged at Remus’s side, offering whatever comfort he could to his unconscious friend. 

Sometime quite a bit later, Sirius was startled out of his thoughts by Remus squeezing his hand. He met Remus’s sheepish smile with one of his own. 

“How are you feeling?” asked Sirius.

“Great, since you’re here.” Sirius blushed at Remus’s words, looking into his brown eyes with as much care as possible. “Stop looking at me like that Sirius, I’m completely fine,” Remus said disapprovingly.

“I know, I know. I’ll stop... if you let me kiss you,” Sirius pouted.

“Alright.”

Sirius wasted no time in leaning in close to Remus, never letting go of his hand as their lips met. Remus’s lips were soft, so soft, like always. And they were warm, so warm, and he once again reminded his thumping heart that Remus was alive and well. He pulled back after a moment, resting his head onto Remus’s shoulder, which was slightly difficult considering that he was sitting down. Now it was Remus who brought his other hand up to Sirius’s dark hair, stroking gingerly. There they stayed, basking in each other’s presence until it was time for Remus to go. 

They left the infirmary hand in hand as they walked to Gryffindor tower. When they got there they curled up on the red velvet couch in the common room in front of the fireplace that was currently alight. Another moon rose, and neither of them deigned to let go of the other one, simply letting the warmth continue to seep through their skin. Another night came, and it was just Remus and Sirius together, as it always should be.

**Author's Note:**

> I took the song in a different direction and made it a bit angsty. I love it when Sirius is worried about Remus, and he rarely isn't. Hope you enjoyed reading!
> 
> *  
>  **Mod Note**
> 
> Please vote on this work! [VOTING FORM](https://forms.gle/i5zK5g6Fyc2ckekE9)


End file.
